Talk:Soulbreaker
Stats confirmed official site --heach 14:20, 6 September 2006 (CDT) Small problem I cannot see part of the code related to the weapon, (the code for the box, image , etc) so i cannot edit it to be smaller.--[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 18:33, 6 September 2006 (CDT) My edit Er, it got accidentally cut off. I wanted to say that the command to get the item, that is currently in use, should go first, and any previous versions should be second. 204.112.155.203 02:03, 26 December 2006 (CST) :The above is actually me. Forgot to sign in. Nalee Everborn 02:04, 26 December 2006 (CST) Picture Haha, that dodgy picture reminds me of Fox's Promise :p Tycn 04:22, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Move and Undue? FYI Item mods are never listed in the title here at guildwiki. —Blastedt 17:33, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :This is a unique item from the pre-order pack, as such it deserves it's own unique entry. The same goes for the Sunspear weapon which was currently listed as Sunspear (Weapon). These weapons do not have mods as they can not be salvaged anymore than any other unique item. Not listing them because the weapon name happened to have as part of their name a mod description just makes them hard is not impossible to find in the search or reference them without already intrinsically knowing where the article is located. I vote that the articles are moved make the current naming convention based on their being unique items, as I listed in the original move comments. ::Glamtre, I agree that it is a little confusing, but the method of having the main article at the "base" item name (Soulbreaker, Sunspear (Weapon), Spiritbinder, Dragon Fangs, Soul Shrieker, etc) does work out OK in the end, and it is currently consistent for all bonus items. It made more sense when the bonus items were moddable, though. =) The redirect for Soulbreaker should have been there before, but at least it's there now. — HarshLanguage 23:42, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :Clear enough, I guess that is always the trade-off with 20/20 hindsight (work to recreate a structure vs. redirects). Given that I created a few pages using the full name of the bonus items (those of which I am aware) and added the redirects. Glamtre 01:23, 28 March 2007 (CDT) stub? why is there a stub notice (on the butom of the page)? This looks pretty much done to me NurseMyth removed stub tag - NurseMyth Unmoddable? That's wrong. I have one Soulbreaker that was salvageable (but only the Scythe Grip). I didn't do this, because the game allows me to salvage Milthuran's Staff which doesn't work. But I tried to apply an upgrade. Because I though that GuildWiki is always right, I now have this crap: Great. -- numma_cway 10:32, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :Erm, so trash it and create a new one. Arshay Duskbrow 07:16, 25 June 2007 (CDT) Wasn't it once a glitch where it can be salvaged for its enchanted scythe grip? -X H K :Hmm, don't know. As I said, I could have salvaged the scythe grip which isn't that worthless. But I did this for GuildWiki and now I bought a Scythe Grip of Fortitude and now I have an Icy Soulbreaker of Fortitude. I'm very proud of myself because of it. Not many people own such a thing. They all have to play with all these dead-boring scythe skins. :P By the way: If I can remember right, I created my Scythe during the last Dragon Arena weekend before the release of Nightfall. -- numma_cway 19:04, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::At one point in the past you could salvage the grip off this, then it was patched. Any Soulbreakers created during the window (1-2 days I think) are salvageable for the grip. I'm able to overwrite the grip mod on my soulbreaker after the 7/17 update as well. --66.245.217.162 07:26, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :::Yes, you can overwrite it but you cannot salvage it anymore because it's a PvP weapon. It's nice to use PvP weapons with a PvE character. It somehow makes me think that I'm a Kind of a Big Deal (although I'm Very Important ;) ). You cannot use the Salvage Kit on items created after that time window. But this time window must have been more than 1-2 days. You were able to create these pre-order items included in the Nightfall bonuspack approx. one week before the Dragon Arena event. I can't image that ANet has introduced the bug with the dragon arena update. -- numma_cway 14:13, 1 August 2007 (CDT)